Harry Potetr y El poder de la Luna
by Gabypotter9889
Summary: Un extraño ritual parece ser la unica manera de derrotar la maldad que enmana voldemort , podran harry y sus amigos realizarlo? Harry x Hermione y otras parejas


Hola primero que nada, soy gabypotter9889 y hoy tengo el honor de presentarles mi fan ficción que tanto me ha costado (en todos los sentidos) pero todo se lo debo a una gran escritora de esta comunidad de harrymaniacos a sanke que me ha ayudado mucho con la publicación de mi historia .GRACIAS AMIGA.

Capitulo 1: pesadillas

Era una noche fría en Privet drive, unas cálidas gotas de lluvia adornaban las obscuras y solitarias calles, aquel famoso chico del mundo mágico el cual logro sobrevivir a un ataque mortal por parte del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, descansaba recostado en su cama envuelto en miles de pensamientos...o mas bien en recuerdos…muy duros recuerdos.

No faltaba en las noches los sueños con su padrino Sirius Black, veía exactamente como desaparecía una y otra vez por aquel oscuro velo, algunas veces sus sueños se tornaban un tanto dolorosas, había veces en el que harry era quien caía y no su padrino, el ojiverde pedía ayuda a sirius pero este se limitaba a mirarlo con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro, harry sufría estas pesadillas noches tras noche.

Lamentablemente el chico se culpaba por la muerte de su padrino, y en cierta parte se castigaba a si mismo. Ya muy agotado por sus deberes diarios con los Dursley (los cuales sabemos todos, son muy agotadores) cerro sus ojos quedando completamente dormido y entrando a una de las tantas pesadillas que llegan todas las noches.

Extrañamente esta era diferente, harry se encontraba en una habitación enorme, claramente descuidada, con obvios rastros de suciedad, la habitación se encontraba adornada con espejos de todos los tamaños y grosores que se puedan imaginar ,unos chicos otros enormes ,las paredes tenían un color extraño y un tanto extravagante , entre verde chillón y color mostaza (que pésimo gusto para decorar su cuarto ¿no?) en el fondo del cuarto había una mesita de madera en la que estaba un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero ,harry indeciso se acerco para observar aquel pedazo de pergamino ,pareciera que quien fuera que viva ahí trato de escribir algo importante pero no le dio tiempo de terminar, solo decía "espero que logre su cometido ya que yo no he podido ayudarlo como me lo ordeno le pido que por favor no me haga daño yo..."harry algo confundido por lo que decía el pergamino lo dejo en la mesa como estaba antes. Miro alrededor de la habitación y pudo observar que aun lado de la cama ,que estaba al fondo de la habitación, había una caja de cartón , muy curioso (como siempre) se acerco a esta y la abrió lentamente , dentro había muchas fotos algunas mas conservadas que otras, eran de personas que harry en ningún momento de su vida había visto, algo cansado decidió dejarlo pero algo que le llamo la atención fue ver una de su papá nada menos que con un hombre al que harry odiaba desde 3° curso ,ese hombre tuvo mucho que ver con el asesinato de sus padres ,¿y como olvidar ese rostro?... el de Peter Petigrew (no recuerdo si así se escribe perdonen mi ignorancia ),muy enojado por la falsa amistad que tenia con su ya fallecido padre rompió la foto en pedacitos y las dejo caer al suelo, con respiración agitada debido al coraje , hizo un ademán de alejarse del lugar , pero no fue así, observo que había otra fotografía, era de una chica que para el gusto de Harry era muy guapa ,pelirroja, no pasaba de los 17 años y ciertamente con unos ojos hermosos, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se oyó que alguien se dirigía a la habitación ,Harry inmediatamente se escondió debajo de la cama ,se escuchaba rechinar la madera de las escaleras , cada vez mas cerca, tanto eran los nervios que tenia que los pasos que se oían retumbaban en sus oídos, en un segundo se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre encapuchado con una maleta en la mano ,el cual parecía tener prisa, comenzó a sacar su ropa de un armario con ayuda de su varita ,la guardo en la maleta y la cerro con dificultad, se agacho y metió la mano debajo de la cama , harry se alejo lo mas que pudo para evitar un contacto que lo delatara, aquel hombre insistentemente movía su mano en busca de algo.

-¿donde esta?...juraría haberlo dejado ahí…

-¿a donde vas con tanta prisa colan-gusano? (siempre tuve ganas de escribirlo así, es que en verdad es un gusano)-dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto y mirándolo fijamente, seguido se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro, harry reconocía a ese hombre, el era el asesino de sus padres, era... voldemort.

-Amo ¿qu…que hace aquí? —pregunto meter claramente asustado.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?...o es ¿que no escuchaste?

-¿yo? A ningún lado señor —dijo colangusano escondiendo la maleta, que unos segundos atrás tenia en sus manos, con una cobija que había en la cama.

-quítate —le ordeno voldemort pero colangusano no se movió.- ¡que te quites he dicho¡…¡crucio!- exclamo haciendo retorcer a Peter en el suelo. Voldemort pudo distinguir la maleta que meter tanto esmero en esconder - ¡maldito¿Creías que te ibas a librar de mí¿Del gran Lord voldemort¿Una rata inservible como tu? jajaja no me hagas reír -pregunto muy molesto y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había en el cuarto, harry en su mente pedía que no destrozara la cama ya que si no también lo destrozaría a el, había pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el cuarto colangusano gemía del dolor después de haber recibido algunos crucios. Apretada sus rodillas a su pecho con eso tratando de apaciguar el dolor, pero era inevitable.

-nadie se burla de mi ¿entendiste? Ahora, te daré lo que mereces…Avada...

-espere señor —lo detuvo un hombre encapuchado que se asomo por la puerta-espere por favor.

-¿Por qué me interrumpes Malfoy? —Pregunto voldemort molesto-¿no vez que estoy ocupado?

-discúlpeme señor, no es mi intencion molestarlo…pero aunque no lo crea el puede sernos de ayuda…mas bien serle de ayuda, señor-aclaro cuando Voldemort lo miro hastiado.

-En que puede servir este imbecil…solo sabe robar y llorar-señalo nuevamente a Peter con la varita, haciendo que este se cubriera nuevamente esperando el próximo ataque de su amo.

-bueno el es un merodeador…por lo tanto conoce cosas importantes sobre los demás merodeadores, en especial de Potter y podríamos matar a el escuincle ese que tiene por hijo, así tendría el camino libre señor.

Riddle capto la idea que tenia Malfoy y guardo su varita.

-Tienes razón Malfoy-admitió voldemort —pero yo no confió en ratas-dijo mirando a Peter con desprecio.

-yo personalmente me encargare de que cumpla sus ordenes señor…solo déme una oportunidad.

-esta bien, aunque tengo una mejor idea, colangusano ira a distraer a Black y tu lo acompañaras, yo me encargo de potter.

-claro que si señor-contesto Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y tu colangusano, ten en cuenta que si me vuelves a fallar ni Malfoy, ni nada te podrá salvar, sabes que no tengo piedad…con NADIE.

-si…si señor —contesto el hombre muy asustado y aun adolorido por la maldición.

-escúchenme bien mi imperio apenas ha comenzado y nadie podrá evitarlo, ni Potter y sus amiguitos jajajaj

-¡nooooo!-grito harry inconscientemente al despertar¿que había sido ese sueño¿Por que pudo ver lo que paso antes de que asesinaran a sus padres¿Cómo es que sabe lo que voldemort hizo¿Será que entro en los recuerdos de este? "Puede ser eso, según recuerdo Dumbledore me dijo que cuando voldemort me intento matar me otorgo algunos de sus poderes, puede que también pueda entrar en sus recuerdos" recordó harry pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpes que le daba Tio vernon a la puerta del cuarto del chico, harry con dificultad y un punzante dolor en su cabeza, se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta:

-¿qué fue todo ese escándalo? —Pregunto su tío quien aun parecía dormido

-perdón no fue mi intención...yo no…

-¿sabes que horas son?, mañana trabajo¿quieres que los vecinos llamen a la policía? si llegan a venir tu amigos raros preocupados por ti te juro que no vuelves a poner un pie en esta casa ¿entendiste?-pregunto tío vernon pero harry no contesto -¿entendiste potter?

-si —contesto harry con pesadez, el no tenia la culpa de haber tenido una pesadilla, aunque claro el tenia la culpa , siempre el, realmente lo regañaban por cualquier cosa ,por correr ,por comer de prisa, por leer el periódico o por toser.

-Ahora, espero que no hagas otro tipo de escándalo ¿entendiste?,la pobre de petunia casi sufre un ataque al escuchar tus gritos muchacho.

-si tío, si entendí-contesto harry conteniéndose a golpearlo y largarse de la casa , pero no podía , ya faltaba poco para regresar a hogwarts y por lo pronto necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse ,muy consternado y molesto por lo sucedido se sentó a un costado de su cama ,cubrió su rostro con sus manos y revolvió un poco su rebelde cabellera, se sentía solo mas ahora que nunca ,extrañaba a sus amigos ,recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ,como los extrañaba.

vagando en sus pensamientos le llego un sentimimiento de nolstagia ,se imaginaba un mundo perfecto, un mundo de paz y amor ,se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran sido asesinados ,de seguro su padre seria su mejor amigo, claro y también Ron ,de seguro entrenaría junto a sus padre algunas jugadas de Quidditch y en sus partidos el estaría en primera fila ,apoyándolo ,su madre lo comprendería y le daría consejos ,le mandaría cartas todos los días al colegio ,y en navidad la pasaría con ellos y sus seres queridos ,pero harry tenia algo muy en cuenta ,el hubiera no existe y no le quedaba otra que aceptar la vida que tiene y resignarse. Silenciosamente lloro, si lloro como pocas veces lo ha hecho ,pero ahora no tenia la fuerza para contenerse , además no quería hacerlos .Sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido, por lo menos en sus sueños trataba de vivir esa vida que tanto quería ,y que el mismo sabia no seria posible, ya que el siempre seria harry potter el niño que vivió.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

Hola de nuevo chicos, este cap es muy corto ya que es el primero pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo. La verdad este capitulo me ha hecho recapacitar (y eso que yo que yo lo escribí) es verdad que el hubiera no existe, por eso hay que vivir la vida al máximo no dejar las cosas para mañana y demostrarle cuanto queremos a nuestros seres queridos porque no sabemos lo que tenemos, hasta que lo perdemos, y muchas veces no vuelven, asi que cuídalo.

Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a mis tíos y abuelitos que en paz descansen y a mis familiares que los quiero mucho.

Chao y recuerden. Dejarme reviews

gabypotter9889


End file.
